Átarin
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Átarin has twenty-six consonant sounds. Vowels Átarin has eight vowel sounds. Following diphthongs may appear: *The short ones are oa,ja, ae, oe, je, ai, ɛi, ao, jo, eu, ou and ey. *The long ones are âe, ôe, âo '''and '''ou. Stress Patterns Átarin has a pitch accent. Every accentuated syllable is spoken more loudly and a fifth higher. But there is an exception. If the last syllable of a sentence accentuated, it can be accentuated in various pitches. If the sentence is an interrogative clause, the syllable is pronounced normally. If it is a statement, the syllable is spoken a fifth deeper. And if it is an exclamation, the syllable is spoken with the same pitch as the rest of the word. Diacritical signs may be on the accentuated syllable but not necessarily. If you use diacritical signs, the high pitch contour is marked by an acute on a monophthong or a circumflex on a diphthong and the deep one pitch contour is marked by a grave on a monophthong or a breve on a diphthong. The normal pitch contour may be marked by a dot on the vowel of the accentuated syllable. An Átarin syllable may be "heavy" or "light." A syllable is light if: *It contains short vowels including short diphthongs A syllable is heavy if: *It contains a long vowel. *It contains a long diphthong. *It ends with a consonant. This is not in place at the end of a word. For syllable boundaries in the middle of a word, a good rule of thumb is that if a vowel is followed by two consonants, the first consonant is at the end of a syllable and thus the syllable is heavy. For this purpose: *Digraphs, such as dh, gh, lj '''or '''th count as a single consonant. *A plosive followed by a liquid or nasal counts as a single consonant. *A geminant counts as two consonants. Following rules take place for the accentuation: *If the ultima is heavy, the accent falls on the ultima. *If the last two syllables are light, the accent falls on the antepenult or the penult, if this is the first syllable of the word. *If the Ultima is l'ight' and the Penult heavy, the accent falls on the penult. There is mostly only one accent per word, but in certain cases there may be two accents per word for emphasis or differentiation of words: *There can not be any accent in the syllable directly before another accent. *There can only be an accent on a diphthong, if there already is an accentuated diphthong in the word. Phonotactics Writing System I will put a macron on the vowels to express long vowels. But I am using the trema for e''' and '''y, because you can not put a macron on them. Grammar Nouns Nouns have four numbers: *'Singular' (for one object) *'Dual' (for two objects) *'Plural' (for many objects) *'Collective '(for all objects. and four genders: * dominant '(usually animate objects or actions) * '''passive '(things without any action and other nouns) * 'stative '(principals that last forever or remaining objects of the real world) * 'flexive '(changing principals, objects and thoughts as well as other nouns) and nine cases: * '''Nominative (The nominative case is the case of the subject.) * Vocative (The vocative is used for appellation.) * Accusative (The accusative is the case of the direct object.) * Genitiv (The genitive marks possesion or purpose. It is mostly used, when we take the prepositions of, for or to.) * Dative (The dativ is the case of the indirect object.) * Ablative (The ablative is used to express motion away from something. It also marks anteriority.) * Allative (The allative is used to express motion to something. It also marks posteriority.) * Locative (The locative marks the location of something. It is also used to epress simultaneity.) * Instrumental (The instrumental is used to indicate that a noun is the instrument or companien of the subject.) Article In Átarin there is only a definite article. You can decline it in case, number and gender. The dominant article is tos. The passive article is ti. The stative article is ten. The flexive article tar. If you use an article, you have to connect it with an apostrophe to the noun sometimes. You have to connect two vowels, a consonant in front of a vowel and a vowel preceding a consonant. You don't have to connect to consonants following each other, but you can also do it. If you connect an article ending with a voiceless consonant, you consonant has to become voiced. Examples are: tos '''(the) + '''enys (brother) becomes toz'enys '(the brother). ('tos becomes toz) Pronouns Personal Pronouns Verbs Personal Endings You usually take the first of two personal endings, if possible. Present Regular verbs are conjugated in the present tense by putting the ending right after the stem. Verbs ending on a vowel will be conjugated as follows: You have to take the second personal ending by vowel stem verbs in present tense, if possible. Verbs ending on a vowel will be conjugated as follows: Irregular verbs: Aorist Regular verbs are conjugated in the aorist like in the present tense, but you have to put an -a after the stem. Verbs ending on a vowel will be conjugated as follows: Sometimes vocal stem verbs are conjugated only with the personal ending after the stem and without the -a-infix. Irregular verbs: Imperfect Perfect Pluperfect Past Habitual Futur I Futur II Adjectives Comparative and Superlative Adverbs Syntax The basic syntax is SOV: Toz'enys aiferë dairra. - The brother sees a snowflake. Lexicon : Example text Category:Languages